


My Hedgehog/

by shazinie, SnowleoPJO



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, References to My Immortal, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, big mommy milkers, i promise we wrote this sober, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazinie/pseuds/shazinie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowleoPJO/pseuds/SnowleoPJO
Summary: Knuckles has bigger mommy milkers than I, and there is much to do about it.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/OC
Kudos: 5





	My Hedgehog/

**Author's Note:**

> other co-author on wattpad: onewhoknox + 3 others who wish to remain unnamed <3

My Hedgehog\  
Setting: outside of the campus Knuchels building. Kuckles’s dad is chairman of the big broad.

My name is Chungous Againe the Hedgehog. I am a hedgehog with dark magenta fur with dark-neon-green-hilights (used to be frosted tips before I became emo) and dark bright black eyes, but they are contacts ;-). I have big momey milkers and live in the forest all alone…or so I thought.  
Suddenly, out of the tres, came KNUCLES with bigger mommie millers than me >:(. I only knew it was him because of the sonic boom booms from his big boobers. I bulsh’d and lookt away, or i would not be able to conten myself.  
“KNuneCLES? What yo doing here???? Whey r oo running?”  
That means he was looking at my rapidd legs, so i brushed even harder.  
He looked at me and went “new phone who dis?”” with his face.  
“Do yew know deh wae?” I gues he donut know how to use his phone lmao loser. What a fukin pleb.  
kunclés steepedd closer. I tripped and feel on me face. my dark neon spines falling in front of my eyes. I peekd out to see kuncle laugh at me his boobiez bounc. I blushed and my face went hawt and brother. but wate , knickelèés shouldn’t be brothr me lik this.  
he was like the son, evru thong was hot when nunchuckles came close.  
“Chungoose ?” i forgot he speaked.  
“Yes my enchilahda” get it bc he’s red lmao. he bulged back at the old nickname. I guess he exited to sea me why woodnt he be (for those who didnt get it, thats a joke about his unowwhat ;-) ?. “It okë. I bludgen too (********18+ from here!!!*********)., “  
He moned.  
“Brother??/)

“are you enchileeda me?”  
*Audience roars with laughter*  
Fuck off, shooted kinnykles  
ahahahaha… borther…. how culd u.  
*dies*

THE END… or is it ?

*Hey guys, author Sonic the Hedgehog here. I wroked really hard (and really fast) on this. 17 good revows or i cummit seppuku.*

New title idea: gonorrhea with the wind (but the wind is from sonic)(but the wind is bRoKeN?!?1) s/o to beta readers hmu if can draw art for this (must b good)


End file.
